criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Satoshi Takakura
Judge Satoshi Takakura (Jpn: 高倉さとし), appearing as a recurring character in Season 4 of Criminal Case, was the victim in The New Truth! (Case #55 of Mysteries of the Past), prior to which he made two quasi-suspect appearances outside his role as a judge. Profile A judge of 62 years of age, Takakura had gray hair that only grew on the sides, brown eyes, and multiple freckles on his face. As the judge of Concordia's Criminal Court service, he donned a black standard judge's robe over a brown waistcoat and a white shirt with a brown tie. Additionally, he often used his judge's gavel. He was known to have written a multi-volume book named The Law Archives per the events of The Conspiracy. At the time of his death, he was seen without his tie. Throughout his appearances as a quasi-suspect, he wore his robe over a brown waistcoat and a light-blue paisley shirt with a purple tie. During his murder investigation, Dick revealed that Takakura played the violin. Events of Criminal Case Breaking the Glass Ceiling After Takakura sentenced Henrietta Vanderbilt to 30 years in prison for the murder of Norah Barnlow, he came to visit the Squad's airship to inform Chief Wright of his incoming retirement, stating that many years as a judge had turned his optimistic and idealistic self to a cynical self. Furthermore, he stated the granting of Archie Rochester's freedom from his crimes without his consultation as his breaking point. He then asked the team to inform Mayor Cornelius Castletown of his decision to retire. The Higher You Rise Takakura came to the Squad's airship, looking for Chief Wright and announcing that he was going to retire once and for all. However, Isaac and the player convinced him to postpone his retirement until at least after the conclusion of their investigation into Celine Georges' murder, which would end in a high-profile trial. Wanting to leave a legacy in the legal world, Takakura decided not to retire just yet. Takakura's final case would be the trial of his close colleague, Eleanor Halsted, Chief Inspector for the Concordian Police Department, for the sabotage of the inventions in the World Exhibition and the murder of Celine Georges. Halsted gave her motives for her crimes in the court, namely that she was being bribed by Stanley Spark to sabotage the inventions and that Celine found out everything except for the fact that Halsted was the one sabotaging inventions for Spark. Takakura sentenced Halsted to life in jail. Later, Justin Lawson was sworn in by Mayor Castletown as the new city judge, replacing Takakura after his retirement. Slayer's End Because Lawson was involved in Fiona Flanagan's murder investigation, he could not handle Finley Flanagan's trial. Takakura then decided to come out of retirement just once and handle Finley's trial. He sentenced him to 25 years in Stonewall Prison. While investigating Finley's claims of Stonewall Prison being under control of the Italian gang, the player and Katherine Woolf found that Takakura dismissed the case from court. Despite wanting to re-retire, he explained the prosecution did not have enough evidence against the Italians, hence why the case was dismissed. However, he suspected that Vittorio Capecchi may have greased a few palms among the police, corruption the player knew too well. He also said if they wanted to reopen the case, they would need solid evidence of the Italian's control over the prison, not just the testimony of some inmates. The Machiavellian Candidate Because Lawson became deputy mayor, Takakura came out of retirement to fill the judge vacancy. He went on to sentence Gertrude Avery to 25 years in jail for the murder of her step-daughter, Lissa Avery. Arrow of Injustice Once again, Takakura faced Chief Inspector Halsted in court for her escape from prison, attempted assassination of Deputy Mayor Lawson, and assassination of Mayor Castletown. He sentenced her to life in prison, assuring her that justice would prevail in Concordia despite her beliefs to the contrary. Later, Takakura officiated the wedding of Charles Dupont to Maddie O'Malley. He advised the couple to each have their "own section of the vegetable patch," allowing each other space to breathe but also supporting each other along the way. After giving his advice, he officially wed the couple before asking for the buffet. Murder details Takakura was found with his head bashed in on a bleak street in Capitol Peak. Per Dick, Takakura was beaten to death with a blunt object. Furthermore, he had traces of tobacco ash on his body. Seeing that Takakura's lungs showed no signs that he was smoking, he concluded that Takakura's killer smoked tobacco. Later, Maddie and the player found a bloody hammer in a trash can near the scene of the crime. Per Viola, the blood was Takakura's and the hammer had traces of a glycerol solution containing allantoin, which was a compound used for skincare on sensitive, freckled skin. Because of this, she registered the hammer as the murder weapon and concluded that his killer had freckles. Relationship with suspects Takakura had joined the resistance against Lawson's reign. Justice Corps head Inspector Jaubert suspected him of conspiracy against Lawson, although he could not get him to crack, forcing him to let Takakura go. Takakura's childhood friend, Yuri Ishida, waited for 40 years for him to propose to her despite him never showing signs of attraction to her. Takakura stressed out his courthouse clerk, Florence Samuels, making her feel like she was not doing her job well enough. Takakura annoyed his neighbor, Oscar Trefusis, with his violin playing as Oscar liked silence, leading him to break Takakura's violin. Milkman Chester Holt threatened Takakura as he was not paying for his milk. Meanwhile, Takakura had sentenced Chester to 10 years in prison for violent robbery in the past, although Chester did not harbor hatred towards him as he believed he was just doing his job. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Florence. Upon admitting to the murder, Florence revealed that Lawson was her idol and that she was in love with him. When she heard Takakura accuse him of being a merciless monster, she reported him to the Justice Corps, but they were forced to let him go. Taking matters into her own hands, she waited for him while he was going home from work and proceeded to bash his head repeatedly with a hammer until he died. Disgusted that she would commit an assassination in his name, Lawson sentenced Florence to death by beheading at the town square the next day at noon, marking the first death sentence in fifty years. Sentences Trivia *Takakura is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect in two cases. *Takakura is the first judge to appear as a victim in a case. Case appearances Gallery Judge_Takakura_Body.png|Takakura's body. FSamuelsMOTPA.png|Florence Samuels, Takakura's killer. MTakakuraMOTP.png|Mildred Takakura, Takakura's niece. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Judges Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Victims Category:Resistance members